Pan y agua
by Norma Black
Summary: Conjunto de siete viñetas acerca de familias mágicas y sus comidas. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling.
1. Familia Weasley

_**¡Ey, amigo! Este conjunto de viñetas es "la segunda parte" de Café y galletas.**_

 _ **Si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil (Norma Black) y busca:**_ ** _Café y galletas._**

 ** _A disfrutar de las comidas familiares más mágicas._**

* * *

 _ **Familia Weasley.**_

La casa llena, como en los viejos tiempos. Carreras, peleas, discusiones, risas y conversaciones. Pero esta vez no eran los hermanos Weasley los protagonistas, sino los primos Weasley-Potter.

Roxanne intentaba ayudar a Hugo y Lily con los deberes de Pociones -aunque la pelirroja no necesitaba ayuda en Pociones-. Rose y Albus, sentados en el suelo del salón, hablaban y reían. James y Fred estaban, sorprendentemente, tranquilos jugando al ajedrez mágico. Molly y Lucy estaban enfrascadas en alguna de sus interminables lecturas. Louis echaba una siesta en el sillón, al lado de Victorie, que se pintaba las uñas. Y Dominique estaba desaparecida hasta aquel momento.

-No me lo puedo creer... -dijo con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza pelirroja, Dominique. Todos sus primos y hermanos, menos Louis, que seguía en su profunda siesta, la miraron.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dom? -le preguntó Fred.

-¿Os estáis viendo? No me puedo imaginar un día más aburrido. -se quejó Dominique.- Los abuelos están fuera, no padres, no tíos...

-Ginny puede aparecerse en cualquier segundo. Tiene un sensor para cuando hacemos algo malo. -le dijo James a su prima. Todo el mundo adoraba a la Tía Ginny, pero también le tenían bastante respeto. Sobre todo sus hijos.

-Aburrido. -le dijo Dominique. A lo que James cambió su rostro calmado a uno frustrado. Miró severamente a su prima y ella le levantó una ceja. Su plan iba a funcionar.

-¿Qué has dicho? -le preguntó James.

-Aburrido. -le repitió Dominique.

-Dom, estás jugando con fuego... -la avisó Fred.

-Oh, cierto, perdona. Aburridos. -les dijo a sus dos primos más traviesos. Tanto Fred como James enrojecieron, aquella palabra era peor que un insulto para ellos. Ambos se levantaron con los puños apretados y lentamente.- Aburridos.

-¡Por Merlín, quememos la casa! -gritó Fred, haciendo reír a su hermana pequeña. James puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, tengo una idea mejor... -dijo James, sonriendo de lado. Dominique lo imitó y se acercó a él. James miró a todos sus primos y hermanos.- ¿Nadie se apunta?

-Nosotros estamos dentro. -dijo Lily, tirando del brazo de Hugo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Rose.

-Despierta, Louis. -le dijo Victorie a su hermano pequeño.

Dos horas más tarde los padres de todos los primos y sus abuelos se aparecieron en el bosque, cerca de la Madriguera. Caminaron hacia la vieja casa y se sorprendieron al ver tanto movimiento en el jardín. Cuanto más se fueron acercando fueron viendo más nítidamente lo que pasaba allí. La mesa grande -esa que sacaban para celebraciones familiares como cumpleaños- estaba en el jardín, lista para una comida familiar. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que había comida sobre ella. Todos los niños estaban haciendo algo alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó sonriendo Angelina. Su hijo mayor la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo.

-Una sorpresa para nuestros padres, tíos y abuelos favoritos. -le dijo Fred.

-Para ti también, Ginny. -le dijo James, por lo que se ganó un hechizo por parte de su madre que le puso todo el pelo de punta, chamuscado.- Perdón...

-¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros? -preguntó Bill estrujando entre sus brazos a Victorie.

-Sí, papi, ¿a qué nos quedó bonito? -dijo Victorie. Los cumplidos y felicitaciones por parte de los adultos salieron disparados en seguida. Menos de Harry, que se quedó mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido. Y cuando cruzó la mirada con su hijo del medio, Albus, el que más se parecía a él, entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-Esperad... -les dijo Harry antes de irse a sentar a comer.- ¿Lo habéis hecho todo vosotros?

-Sí, papá. No seremos la abuela, pero no cocinamos tan mal... -dijo Lily, sonriendo.

-Un momento... Em... Molly... -dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-Molly, quédese aquí... Un momento... -dijo Harry. El azabache echó a caminar hacia la cocina y todos los jóvenes cruzaron miradas de preocupación entre ellos. Hermione y Ron, como siempre, lo siguieron. Los tres entraron en la cocina y abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-No... puede... ser... -dijo Hermione, trastornada.

-¿Puedes arreglar eso? -le preguntó Harry.

-¿Yo? No en menos de varias horas... -dijo Hermione que no separaba la mirada de la cocina.

-Pero, ¿qué...? -preguntó Molly entrando en la cocina. Pero cuando vio su lugar sagrado de aquella manera no pudo ni terminar la frase. Ron miró a su madre y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila...

Media hora después doce adolescentes se encontraban en la cocina. Todos armados con guantes de goma hasta los codos, trapos, escobas, fregonas, estropajos... Y todos frotando de las paredes, suelo, techo, cocina, encimeras y mesa toda la suciedad que habían dejado al cocinar aquel festín que sus padres y abuelos estaban disfrutando, sin ellos.

-Frotad bien, chicos. Me quiero ver reflejada en las paredes. -les dijo Hermione, desde la ventana con una sonrisa.

-Que se pueda comer hasta en el suelo, Rosie. -añadió Ron.

-Lily, te quedo una mancha allí, mi vida. -remató Harry, señalando el trozo de cocina que su hija pequeña estaba limpiando.

-Voldemort tuvo un final mejor que el nuestro... -susurró Albus, que no tenía miedo a hacer ese tipo de bromas desde que entendió la historia de su padre.

-Papá, ¿podemos al menos comer? Tengo hambre... -se quejó Hugo.

-Cuando terminéis. -le dijo Hermione.

-Pero apurad. George y Bill ya van por su tercer plato. -dijo Ron, riéndose.


	2. Familia Weasley II

_**Familia Weasley II.**_

-Padre... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -le preguntó la pequeña Molly de once años a su padre. Percy la miró por encima de sus gafas apoyadas en la punta de la nariz y le sonrió.

-Claro, adelante. -le dijo Percy.

-¿Tu fuiste un Gryffindor?

-Sí, hija.

-¿Y por qué yo estoy en Ravenclaw? Siempre pensé que eso depende de la sangre. -le dijo Molly. Su hermana pequeña, Lucy, que entraría dos años más tarde que ella en Hogwarts la miró asustada y Audrey lo miraba con intriga.

-El sombrero seleccionador escoge tu casa. Pero eso no quiere decir nada. Las diferentes casas de Hogwarts tan solo son un mecanismo para motivar la competitividad entre los alumnos...

-Percy... -lo interrumpió su mujer, con una mano sobre la suya.- Tiene once años. -le recordó.- Molly, cariño, las casas de Hogwarts solo son una manera para que hagáis amigos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ser amiga de gente de otras casas.

-Madre, ¿en qué casa estabas tú? -le preguntó Lucy a su madre.

-Yo no estaba en ninguna casa, cariño. Yo no soy bruja. Por eso no puedo hacer magia. -le dijo Audrey. Sus dos hijas intercambiaron una mirada. Percy le sonrió a su mujer.- Pero tengo otro tipo de cualidades. Puedo tocarme la nariz con la lengua.

-¿En serio? -le preguntó Molly, sonriendo.

-Mira. -dijo Audrey. Sacó su lengua y con la punta tocó su nariz. Sus dos hijas formaron grandes O con sus bocas y ella se rió.

-Entonces... -dijo Molly, cuando recordó el motivo de su preocupación.- ¿No importa que no esté en Gryffindor?

-Claro que no... Mira Louis, que es de Hufflepuff. -se apresuró a decir su padre.

-¿Y no hay ningún Weasley en Slytherin? -preguntó Lucy, revolviendo su plato de comida.

-No todavía. -dijo Percy.

-Lily si sigue ese camino irá a Slytherin. Es un poco mala... -dijo Molly, haciendo sonreír a sus padres.

-Yo quiero ir a Ravenclaw, también. El abuelo dice que soy lista. -dijo Lucy, sonriendo.

-Nuestra sala común dicen que es la mejor... -dijo emocionada Molly, mirando a su hermana.- Pero para entrar tienes que resolver el acertijo de la entrada, claro.

-¿Y son muy difíciles los acertijos?

-No, son fáciles. -dijo Molly.

Percy las miró sonriente y su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla.


	3. Familia Potter

_**Familia Potter.**_

-¡Hola! -gritó James cuando entró en casa. Sus padres estaban en la cocina del sótano del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Lily estaba viendo la televisión y Albus leyendo un libro al lado de su hermana. Entró en el salón sonriendo y miró a sus hermanos, que lo ignoraron.- Hola, queridos hermanitos.

-¿Qué te pasa, James? -le preguntó indiferente Albus, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-Y no vuelvas a llamarnos así. -lo amenazó Lily, mirándolo de reojo. James saltó hasta el medio del salón y se dejó caer en el sillón, entre sus dos hermanos. Los rodeó por los hombros y sonrió. Albus y Lily se miraron alarmados y rápidamente los dos lo apuntaron con su varita.

-¿Eres un mortífago? -le preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-¿O un ladrón?

-¡Rita Skeeter!

-Soy yo, soy yo. -dijo James levantando las manos para cubrirse de sus hermanos.

-Demuéstralo. -le pidió Lily.

-A ti te gustan las películas infantiles y estuviste enamorada de Teddy y de Malfoy, ambos ahora salen con alguna de tus primas. -le dijo James seriamente a Lily.- Y Albus se hizo pis en la cama hasta los ocho años.

-¡James! -se quejó Albus.

-Vale, eres tú... -dijo Lily, guardando la varita.- Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

-Traigo una muy buena noticia. -dijo James, sonriendo de lado.

* * *

En la cocina, Harry y Ginny preparaban una comida fresca y veraniega para los cinco. La parte buena del verano era tener a sus tres hijos en casa y poder permitirse un tiempo de vacaciones del trabajo ambos. Claro, esa también era la parte mala. Su hijo mayor bajó saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta la cocina.

-James no saltes por las escaleras. Llorar con casi dieciocho años por caerse de narices no es bonito. -dijo Ginny, sin mirarlo. Harry sonrió de lado.

-Hola, mami. -le dijo James, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Vale que _James fuera un niño de mamá_ , pero un beso gratis jamás.

-¡Niños a comer! -gritó Harry para que sus otros dos hijos bajaran a la cocina. Inmediatamente los escuchó caminar tranquilos hacia la escalera. Ginny miró a James con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Has hecho algo malo? -le preguntó.

-No. -dijo James.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Vamos, suéltalo. -dijo Ginny.

-Tengo novia. -dijo James sonriendo.

-¿Y eso es bueno? -preguntó Ginny, haciendo reír a Lily y Albus que acababan de llegar.- Vamos, dime quién es... ¿Cómo se apellida? ¿Chan, Vane, Parkinson..?

-Avani Zabini es mi novia, mamá. -la interrumpió James. Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida y Harry dejó de poner la mesa para mirar a su hijo igual de sorprendido. Lily y Albus intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y siguieron con la labor de poner la mesa.- ¿No me vais a decir nada?

-¡Harry! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! -dijo Ginny, emocionada.- ¡Somos unos buenos padres!

-¿Qué? Mamá, vamos...

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño. -lo interrumpió Ginny, abrazándolo. Harry se acercó por la espalda de Ginny y rodeó con los brazos a su mujer y a su hijo mayor.

-Vamos, ni que fuera un gran logro. -se quejó James, separándose de sus padres y sentándose en la mesa.

-Ínvitala a cenar. Como todo un caballero. -dijo Ginny, sentándose a su lado.

-Mamá, ya os conoce.

-¿Y? Vamos, somos sus suegros. -dijo Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero no es pelirroja. Mamá, ¿qué pasa con la maldición de los Potter con las pelirrojas? -dijo Albus, sonriendo.

-Disculpa, ¿maldición? -le dijo ofendida Ginny.

-Para eso ya estás tú. Daphne es pelirroja. -dijo James.

-¿Ya te dije que Nott no me convence para ti? -le dijo Ginny a Albus.

-Sí, mamá. -le dijo Albus, en tono cansino. Lily se rió y se sentó en la mesa.

-Cuéntanos cómo pasó... -le pidió Ginny a James, emocionada.

James rodó los ojos y pidió ayuda con la mirada al resto de la familia. Pero no acudió en su ayuda.


	4. Familia Lupin

_**Familia Lupin.**_

Teddy Lupin lloriqueaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su casa mientras su abuela terminaba de preparar la comida. Entonces, su superhéroe personal entró en la cocina con su varita. Harry le sonrió y se arrodilló delante de él.

-Venga, campeón no es para tanto. -le dijo Harry, agarrando su pierna, ensangrentada por una caída de su escoba.

-No llores más, Teddy. -le pidió Andrómeda.

-Me duele mucho... -dijo entre sollozos el pequeño que había cambiado el tono de su pelo al gris.

-No es para tanto... -le dijo Harry curándolo con su varita.

-Pero me quedará una marca fea. -dijo Teddy. Harry miró de reojo a Andrómeda y sonrió.

-¿Fea? Yo todas las cicatrices que conozco me parecen geniales. -dijo Harry. Teddy lo miró, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas todavía.- Mira. -dijo levantando unos mechones de pelo y enseñando su tan famosa cicatriz.- Pero esta no es nada comparada con las de tu papá...

-¿Mi papá tenía cicatrices? -preguntó con los ojos húmedos, pero secándose las mejillas con la palma de la mano. Cada vez que Harry hablaba de sus padres ponía toda su concentración en él. Harry asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-Teddy, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que tus padres eran especiales? -le dijo Harry. Su ahijado asintió.- ¿Y te acuerdas por qué eran especiales?

-Mamá era mefortomaga como yo.

-Metamorfomaga, Teddy. -lo corrigió su abuela.

-Y papá un hombre-lobo.

-Muy bien. Pues tu papá tenía unas cuantas cicatrices debido a heridas de guerra. -le explicó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras veía como se curaba la pierna del niño.- Y eran geniales.

-Las cicatrices demuestran lo valiente que eres, lo fuerte que eres y lo que has luchado. -dijo Andrómeda.

-¿Tienes más cicatrices, padrino?

-Las cicatrices no siempre se pueden ver, cariño. -le dijo su abuela, despeinándolo.- Porque te aseguro que su padrino tiene muchísimas cicatrices por dentro. Pero eso también es muy bueno, porque las cicatrices quiere decir que ya te has curado.

-Entonces, ¿yo voy a tener una cicatriz? -preguntó mirando su pierna.

-Una pequeñita, sí. -dijo Harry.

-¿Y por qué tienes tantas cicatrices, padrino?

-Algún día te lo contaré, enano. -le dijo Harry. Él no solía llamarlo así, eso era tarea de Ginny, pero quería quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Pero solo si te comes todas las espinacas. -le dijo Andrómeda, dejando un plato delante de Teddy.- Harry, siéntate, tú también te las tienes que comer todas.

-Pero... -dijo Harry.

-Siéntate. -le ordenó Andrómeda. Harry se rió y se sentó al lado de su ahijado, ambos se comieron todas las espinacas.


	5. Familia Black

_**Familia Black.**_

El silencio reinaba en el comedor. Orion sentado en la cabecera, a su lado Walburga y al lado de ésta Regulus. Al otro lado de Orion está su cuñado Cygnus, luego Druella, Bellatrix y Narcisa. Hacía casi un año que ninguno de los presentes hablaba con Andrómeda, se había casado con un sangre sucia y no se lo podían perdonar. Entre Narcisa y Regulus había una silla vacía.

-Hermana, ¿no bajará Sirius a comer? -le preguntó Cygnus a Walburga.

-Hemos tenido una discusión esta mañana. -le explicó Walburga.- No quiere unirse al Señor Tenebroso y no solo eso, quiere marcharse de casa.

-Ya sabía yo que algo iba mal con ese niño. Desde que fue a Gryffindor... -dijo Druella, de mala gana. Sirius siempre fue un poco apartado por su tía.

-No se preocupe, tía. Mi primo recapacitará. -le dijo Bellatrix.

-Lo dudo mucho. -dijo Walburga.- Pero si se quiere ir, que se vaya. Lo borraré del árbol y no será nunca más un Black.


	6. Familia Weasley III

_**Familia Weasley III.**_

Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta del despacho de la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica. Los ojos azules de su futuro marido y la sonrisa sincera hicieron que perdiera interés en la ley que estaba tratando de redactar.

-Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara, levantándose para atrapar las mejillas de Ron con las manos y dejar un dulce pico en sus labios.

-Mamá me dijo que te vio más delgada y te traje la comida. -le dijo enseñando una bolsa de plástico. Hermione sonrió, la verdad es que no se acordaba de que tenía hambre.- Y si quieres... puedo... quedarme a comer contigo...

-Claro, pasa. -le dijo Hermione, tirando de su mano y cerrando la puerta tras él. Hermione ordenó su mesa e hizo sitio para comer sobre ella. Se sentaron del mismo lado de la mesa, uno al lado del otro.- ¿Esto lo hizo tu madre?

-Sí. Está realmente preocupada porque te ve muy delgada.

-¿Está preocupada porque estoy muy delgada o porque por culpa de mi trabajo estamos posponiendo la boda? -preguntó Hermione, abriendo los envases de la comida de Molly.

-Quizás sea lo segundo... -dijo Ron, sonriendo. Puso una mano en la rodilla de su novia y le sonrió.- Pero no te preocupes. Por lo menos ahora tenemos fecha.

-Sí, Ron, dos de septiembre, ¿sabes cuánto queda para eso? Seis meses y aun no hemos empezado a organizar nada... Tu madre tiene razón, soy un desastre.

-Somos un desastre. -la corrigió Ron.- Además, ella se ocupará de todo si es necesario. Así podremos saltarnos la parte aburrida de discutir donde sentar a la Tía Tessie o Muriel...

-Discutimos día y noche. Si dejamos de discutir te pido el divorcio.

-Bien, me parece bien. -dijo él, riendo, antes de darle un pico.- ¿Cómo vas con la ley esa?

-Mal, no me salen las palabras... Tenía tanto en mente y ahora cuando me siento a escribir no me sale nada...

-Tranquila, ya saldrá, Señora Weasley... -dijo Ron. Hermione lo miró, levemente sonrojada y él sonrió.- Quería ver como sonaba...

-¿Y cómo suena? -preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, mejor que Señora McLaggen o que Señora Krum... -dijo Ron, Hermione a modo de respuesta le golpeó en el brazo.- Era una broma. -se quejó Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos y su futuro marido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, tórtolos. -les dijo Harry desde la puerta del despacho de Hermione, arqueando las cejas. La pareja miró a su mejor amigo sonriendo.- Antes me llamabais para comer.

-Es una comida romántica, Harry. -le dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-Pero te puedes quedar. -le dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Ron a Hermione y luego miró a Harry.- No. -le dijo a su amigo antes de volverse hacia su prometida de nuevo.- ¿Cuándo estemos casados también vas a invitar a Harry a cada cosa que hagamos?

-Es Harry. Sí. -dijo Hermione, señalándolo.- Eras tú el que defendía que todo era como antes. Dijiste, y cito: " _Harry, es lo mismo de siempre. Sólo que ahora nosotros nos damos besitos._ "

-Eso fue antes de que se casara con mi hermana y la dejara embarazada. -dijo Ron. Harry los miró discutir con una sonrisa.

-¡No empieces, Ronald!

-Mejor os dejo solos... -dijo Harry, sonriendo y dando un paso atrás.

-No. -lo paró Ron, señalándolo con el dedo índice.- Ahora te quedas. -le dijo a su amigo. Éste se rió y se sentó con sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, Ron seguía teniendo razón, ahora tan solo se daban besitos.


	7. Familia Potter II

_**Familia Potter II.**_

Una pelirroja con una barriga enorme de siete meses entró en la cocina de su casa. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, un blusa negra y unas zapatillas de casa con forma de cabezas de leones. En la mesa de su cocina había dos hombres charlando y sonriendo. Los dos de pelo negro, uno bien peinado y otro todo lo contrario. Uno con ojos avellana tras unas gafas rectangulares y otro con ojos grises que llevaban por el camino de la amargura a muchas brujas desde el 3 de noviembre de 1959.

-¡Por Merlín, Evans! -gritó Sirius, al verla tan embarazada. Lily lo miró levantando una ceja.- Era un cumplido, no te enfades, pelirroja. -dijo levantándose para abrazarla.

-No parecía un cumplido. -le dijo Lily.

-Pero si estás hermosa. -le dijo James, levantándose también.- Si no quisiera ver a mi hijo te dejaría así de por vida.

-No seas egoísta. -le pidió Lily.- Estoy harta de estar gorda. Y quiero a mi hijo fuera, ya. Pulgas, ¿te quedas a comer?

-Canuto. -le dijo Sirius a la barriga de Lily, agachándose sobre ella y haciendo reír al matrimonio Potter.- Es el Tío Canuto, no Pulgas. Tu pelirroja madre me llama así para enfadarme. Y sí, pelirroja, me quedo a comer si me invitas.

-Claro. -le dijo Lily con una sonrisa. El matrimonio Potter se puso a cocinar mientras Sirius leía El Profeta en la mesa de su cocina.

-Este periódico cada día miente más. -se quejó Sirius, tirando los papeles sobre la mesa.- ¿Con qué me vais a intentar envenenar esta vez?

-No exageres, no cocinamos tan mal. -le dijo James.

-Pollo asado. -dijo Lily.

-Pobre mi sobrino... -dijo Sirius, sonriendo.- ¡Yo te llevaré a comer bien, cachorro!

-No le llames así. -le pidió Lily.

-Si os decidierais por un nombre de una vez lo llamaría de otra manera. Mientras será "cachorro". -les dijo Sirius.

-Podrías llamarlo ahijado... -dijo James, sin mirarlo ni siquiera. Lily lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Sabía que su marido iba a encontrar la manera exacta de contarle a Sirius que lo habían elegido padrino para el niño. Después de unos segundos de silencio el matrimonio miró a sus espaldas, donde Sirius seguía sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con la boca abierta, estupefacto.- ¿Canuto? ¡Se murió Evans! ¡Lo hemos matado!

-No digas tonterías. -le pidió Lily, riendo. Era la escena más cómica que había visto jamás de aquellos dos hombres. Y había visto muchas, por Merlín que sí.- ¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué me queréis decir? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿Quieres ser el padrino del niño? -preguntó Lily, posando sus dos manos sobre su enorme barriga.

-Pa-Padrino... -dijo Sirius. Los dos asintieron.- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Que tienes que mimarlo y malcriarlo. No darme la razón jamás y ayudarlo con las travesuras. -dijo Lily sonriendo. Y luego se puso más seria.- Y que si algún día nos pasa algo, tienes que cuidar de él. Si tú quieres, claro...

-Os voy a abrazar. -dijo Sirius, levantándose. Lily juraría haber visto una pequeña lágrima asomarse por uno de sus ojos grises antes de que Sirius la abrazara largo y tendido. Luego miró a James y ambos se sonrieron.- Gracias, hermano.

-Gracias a ti. -le dijo James, antes de abrazarse. Aquel abrazo de los azabaches también había sido el más emotivo que Lily había visto. Entre eso y sus hormonas revolucionadas no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-No llores, Evans. No te lo voy a robar. Es todo tuyo. -bromeó Sirius al verla. Lily se rió y James tiró de ella para unirse los tres en un abrazo. Bueno, los cuatro si contamos a Harry.


End file.
